


brevity

by Lay_Us_Down



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Us_Down/pseuds/Lay_Us_Down
Summary: brev·i·ty  (brĕv′ĭ-tē)n.The quality or state of being brief in duration.





	brevity

 

 

 

 

> ## brev·i·ty
> 
> (brĕv′ĭ-tē)
> 
> _n._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **1.** The quality or state of being brief in duration.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

He likes it, when Edward Schwellenangst laughs. 

It's a pretty thing, not something that's suited for males. His laughter is the sunlight beaming on his face and the wind running through his hair, something that doesn't go away immediately but somehow just doesn't last for long enough either. He might be the prettiest thing Solivagant Hiraeth has ever seen, which doesn't sound correct to other people, because he sees and meets Vagary Sehnsucht on a daily basis. But Edward just  _is_ , and that's what's confusing. 

Perhaps it's something about him. Yes, he's going to think that way. Perhaps it's because something in him makes his heart beat faster, makes him forget how to talk and how to breathe. 

When he smiles, it's like the sun passing behind thin clouds, white and ethereal, somehow just there but not there, radiant and welcoming. 

He likes it, when Edward furrows his eyebrows and asks,  _are you sure you're all right? Do you have a fever? Is that why you're babbling away like a drunk monkey?_

Solivagant's told him, a thousand times and over, that  _drunk monkeys don't babble and anyways he's fine, thanks for the worry._

To be honest, he doesn't exactly know what to feel for Edward Schwellenangst, let alone make of his snarky remarks and the way he puts his arm over Solivagant's shoulders, and he doesn't like not knowing. But this boy, this boy of sunlight and dappled dew, somehow reassures him with the flame in his touch and the fire in his eyes. Somehow. In a way, this boy is a mix of terrifying and beautiful that makes Solivagant's heart tighten wrongly. 

Sometimes, Edward Schwellenangst makes him feel as bigger. As big as a star, or maybe a planet, or even an entire constellation, intricate and overlapping, creating a whole universe that never existed until now. And sometimes, Edward makes him feel small, small when he says something wrong and those eyes turn to look at him, surprised, incredulous, worried, fearful... angry. 

He's the hot chocolate on a rainy afternoon. He's the warm hand holding the numbed one, small glances and shy smiles coming from nowhere and everywhere. 

He's the comfortable silence that slips out of cracks in voices and slurred conversation, the type of quiet that never gets awkward or makes Solivagant want to run. He's the best kind of quiet, and Solivagant's felt every kind of silence.

He's the kiss of a lover by a fire on the night of Christmas, sweet and tasting of marshmallows and whatever they've had for Christmas dinner, and Solivagant thinks as Edward's lips touch his own that maybe he can ignore everything else. Just for this boy.

And he likes it, when in the deep of the night, Edward Schwellenangst turns around and whispers, softly, alcohol slurring his words, that perhaps he and Solivagant were meant to meet after all. Perhaps they didn't need to be enemies. 

And Solivagant Hiraeth will reply, that perhaps, everything could come true, if they just weren't born in the wrong families. 


End file.
